


Gem Power

by Morse_s Child (sherlockstummy)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem Fusion, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Multi, Original Character(s), Steven can fix everything, The Gems are tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Morse_s%20Child
Summary: Steven learns why Gems get tired, and Stevonnie makes a new friend.





	1. Prologue: Scene 1

I spent my entire life in isolation. 

From the moment of my formation, I was confined to my room, with nothing but a mirror for company. Onyxes aren’t usually treated with such precaution, but when one cannot control her powers, the Diamonds have no choice in the matter.

As you probably know, Onyxes like myself are high-class Gems as rare and as precious as Sapphires. We are mainly used as diplomats to settle disputes, but due to our unique powers, we are as powerful a weapon as those that command us wish us to be. Onyxes are feared, however, which contributes to our rarity. 

Gems would have good reason to fear any creature that could sap the life force right out of their Gem.

The Onyxes that came before me acted as diplomats, solving internal quarrels between other upper class Gems and even the Diamonds. We were not used during the War, however, because it was believed that the rebels could not be reasoned with. But we were not considered soldiers then.

It was only after the Cluster’s failure to emerge and the traitorous actions of Peridot, Facet 25L, Cut 5XG that our other potential was realized. Whereas our powers had been used sparingly before, to control hot-headed Gems during heated debates, My Diamond came to see that they could also be used to detain prisoners.

That is why I was formed.

I was not born on Earth, for the kindergarten there was only for Quartz soldiers and was not suitable for our use anyway, but Orion, a strong planet not too far from Homeworld. The kindergarten there was built for upper class Gems, not for mere soldiers, so the conditions when I emerged from the ground were much more friendly than the kindergartens of Earth and other lower planets. Bismuths had worked hard day and night to create a paradise, a land of milk and honey, so that high class Gems would immediately feel at home here. 

I emerged from the soft earth to find mountains all around me, where golden, sweet-smelling liquid sprouted from tall, intricate fountains made of pale white stone. The fountain resembled My Diamond, the sweet liquid flowing from the orb she held on her chest.

As I approached the fountain in awe, I realized that the liquid allowed me to see my reflection. My eyes were as white as marble, my skin as pitch black as the hole I’d emerged from. I had one, fluffy braid pulled off to the side, bangs that framed my rounded face, and two strands of spiky hair that erupted from the side opposite my braid. The braid was pulled over my shoulder, my hair the same color as my skin, as shiny as the Gemstone on my stomach. The tips of my bangs and the spikes on my head were tipped white. I had a black bodysuit that exposed my stomach, the edges trimmed white. One of my legs was covered with a long skirt, while the other had faded tights that sparkled like stars. My feet were covered by boots with a white top and a black bottom, polished to look shiny. My sleeves were mismatched. One was only part of a sleeve that appeared torn. The other was long and flowing like my skirt. My form was robust, but soft, as a Rose Quartz might look. 

I smiled, preening myself. I was satisfied with my appearance. Out of the corner of my eye, I perceived movement and turned swiftly. I could feel my powers activating, ready to defend me.

“Oh,” I scoffed, feeling my powers retract as I relaxed. “It’s only a Pearl.”

The Pearl bowed. She had a pale white skin tone, with eyes nearly as pale white as mine. Her leotard ended in a long, translucent skirt, though the rest of her attire was similar to other Homeworld Pearls. Her hair was white and flowed out behind her to taper off into two distinct points. “My apologies for disturbing you, Miss Onyx. My Diamond wishes to speak to you on the communicator.”

“My Diamond?” I repeated. Then it occurred to me. “You belong to White Diamond!”

The Pearl straightened up. She was a fancy Pearl, befitting one of the Diamonds. Her Gemstone, I noticed, was in the center of her forehead. A belt at her waist jingled slightly as she moved. “Yes, Miss Onyx. Please, if you will follow me.”

I let the Pearl lead me to the communicator. It was located in an intricate palace perched on top of a tall mountain, though luckily, there was a warp pad at the base, so I did not need to walk.

The Pearl showed me to the warp pad. “I will see you at the top, Miss Onyx.”

I nodded tersely and warped to the top of the stairs. The Pearl was waiting for me, her slight chest heaving. Breathlessly, she handed me the communicator. 

As the screen lit up, I bowed. “My Diamond. Your Onyx is reporting.”

“Ah, yes, hello, Onyx.” White Diamond turned to face me. “I assume all comforts are to your liking?”

“Yes, My Diamond.”

“Very well. You are aware, of course, that your rank and rarity warrants the option of a Pearl of your own. Would you like that?”

I felt for a long moment that I couldn’t breathe. Pearls were a mark of high social standing and rank. The thought of having a Pearl, just like My Diamond, was overwhelming. I stammered: “Y-yes. Y-yes I’d like that very much, My Diamond. Thank you.” I bowed, still feeling shaky.

“Very good. My Pearl will escort you to select a Pearl in just a moment. I need to speak with her now.”

“Of course, My Diamond.” I handed the communicator to the Pearl, who bowed before her owner. I didn’t care to listen to their conversation. I was getting my very own Pearl!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

I met the Pearl at the warp pad. She bowed. “Please follow me, Miss Onyx.”

As we walked, I looked around at the large, elegant buildings constructed all around me. Bismuths walked here and there, carrying large deposits of rock and talking merrily to each other as they worked. I saw a few upper class Gems, and a fair share of lower class Gems as well. It was clear, however, that this was a court of White Diamond. Her imagery was everywhere, and the Gems here were all hers.

The Pearl stopped so suddenly that I nearly trod on her. “Watch it!” I growled.

“Sorry, Miss Onyx,” the Pearl bowed. “Please forgive me, but we have arrived at the Pearl Hub, the birthplace of all Pearls.”

I asked the Pearl for more information about the Hub, and she explained to me as we walked inside that Pearls did not come out of the ground, because that was too inefficient. Growing Gems in the ground took too long, and the incubation rate was unpredictable, even by the most intelligent of Sapphires. Therefore, because Pearls were a commodity that was high in demand, a faster way had to be thought of to create them. 

“Thus, Miss Onyx, My Diamond and, indeed, all of the Diamonds, designed the Hub.” The Pearl opened the large, ornate door and held it open so I could go inside. “I am sorry to have to leave you, but My Diamond has need of me. She trusts you will be all right on your own.”

“I can manage. Thank you. You are dismissed.”

The only indication of the Pearl’s leaving that I could sense was the sound of the door closing behind me, and the soft tinkling of her belt. Then, I was alone.

There was a pool of water in the center of the dark room, which was emitting a fine, white glow. As I approached, the room seemed to shift gently, and a hologram of a Pearl appeared in the center. “I am Mother of Pearl,” spoke the hologram. “Where is your Gem placement?”

“Stomach.” I replied.

The room shifted again. The fact that I could feel it moving beneath my feet, but could not perceive any movement with my eyes confused my senses. Mother of Pearl held out her arms and produced a multitude of Pearl gems. They were dripping wet, as if they had been pulled from the water below her.

“What is your primary function?”

“Diplomacy,” I replied without thinking. My mind suggested to me that I was not a diplomat; I was a weapon. But before I could change my mind, the room shifted again. Some of the Pearl Gems the Mother of Pearl had been holding dropped back into the water below, making soft plunking sounds as they did so.

“What is your Gem?”

“Onyx,” I answered.

The room spun for the last time. Before me now floated three Pearl Gems, each glowing with a soft, grayish-blue light. 

“My calculations have informed me that these Pearls will serve you most efficiently,” intoned Mother of Pearl. 

I had no idea how the process of choosing a Pearl was supposed to go, but I reached out towards the Gems. I could feel the Pearls inside, waiting to be awakened. They all said the same thing: “We wish to serve you, Lady Onyx.” 

I stretched my hand towards the Pearl on the right, but her Gem felt cold, though her enthusiasm was high. The Gem on the right felt warm, but her voice was monotone. As I reached for the central Gem, I heard the Pearl within speak with true affection: “I live to serve you, My Onyx.”

I grabbed the Gem out of the air. Before I could say anything, Mother of Pearl lifted her head.

“The Choice has been made. Black Pearl Number 313 assigned to Onyx, White Facet.”

The Holo-Pearl disappeared and with it, all light in the room. The only sound was the bubbling of the water in the pool.

“Black Pearl, huh?” I said to the Gem in my hand. “Well, you’re an Onyx Pearl now.”


	2. Prologue: Scene 2

I learned very quickly that I was a poor excuse for an upper class Gem. What Gem in their right mind treats a Pearl like their own Gem?! They aren’t Gems! They’re servants, used to carry things for their owners. Their only purpose is to serve other Gems!

And yet…

And yet, my Pearl was different. I chose her myself, because of the affection in her voice. Despite how badly I treated her at first, due to being angry at myself that my feelings towards her were complex at best, she always had a soft smile for me and carried out my orders without complaint, and always with a deep sense of…love? In the beginning, when I was trying so hard to be worthy of My Diamond, I lashed out at her, and directed my powers at her. But she resisted and, dare I say, thrived.

And I began to accept that I could never treat her as a mere servant. I began to see her as a friend. 

And my Pearl was the only friend I had, as I learned in time.

I was allowed to walk freely in White Diamond’s court for a time, but my powers radiated a sickness to all I came in contact with, a sickness that I could not control the production of. My Diamond ordered that I be confined to my quarters, with only my Pearl for company.

It was lonely, but it bonded us all the more.

My Pearl still tidied up after me, and held things for me. When I had to appear before My Diamond or her court, I treated her as one was expected to treat a Pearl. But behind the closed and locked door of my quarters, my Pearl, Ixi, and I, were equals.

Ixi had chosen a complementary form to me, as all Pearls are programmed to do. Her hair was short and white and fluffy, two long strands framing her narrow face in the front with a streak of black rubbing through her part. She had eyes the same ice-white as mine, and, unlike most Pearls, her nose was not as long or pointy. Her figure was slim, as is common in Pearls, though her leotard had a loose, high neck that was big enough for her to hide part of her face inside. The front of her leotard had a black drape that at on her shoulders and a white belt that highlighted her Gem and its placement; on her stomach, like mine. Her sleeves were translucent and she wore translucent trousers with decorative openings on the slides, with a pair of shorts underneath. She was soft-spoken and obedient, and her skin was the most beautiful shade of gray.

Ixi taught me that most Pearls can easily teach themselves skills. They are programmed to learn a multitude of trades quickly and perform tasks with efficiency. Ixi told me Pearls could also be trained to fight, as the Diamonds had discovered during the War, and so basic fighting skills were added to the Pearls’ programming. While in isolation with me, Ixi taught herself to sew, and while she was not tidying, she often sewed for fun. I’d watch her sometimes, the way her quick fingers worked over the needlework in her hands, her chin, mouth, and sometimes her nose obscured in the neck of her leotard. Pearls are naturally graceful and flexible, a trait I sometimes envied. Onyxes are built sturdy, but not flexible. Ixi told me that I did have grace, however, which reassured me.

The day that I finally received my assignment was not so different to any other. I was reading, my body tucked into the windowsill, and Ixi was doing needlepoint and humming, the melodic tone of her voice soothing me. 

Suddenly, Ixi sat up, ceasing her song.

“Why have you stopped singing?” I demanded. There were times when I could not help talking to her like a servant, particularly when I was angry or impatient.

Ixi listened, then turned to me. “Someone’s coming.” She stood up and went to stand beside me, her posture straight, hands held loosely behind her back, head bowed. It was the respectful Pearl stance, and all Pearls were expected to appear as such when with their owners in public.

There was a knock on the door to my quarters. I knew immediately that this was a lower class Gem. “Enter.” I commanded, closing my book and setting it on my knee.

My Diamond’s Pearl opened the door. She bowed. “I’m sorry to disturb you, Miss Onyx, but My Diamond wishes to speak with you.”

“Of course I will respond to her summons.” I stood up, setting the book aside. “Come with me, my Pearl.”

“Yes, Lady Onyx.” I caught Ixi hiding a smile in the fabric of her leotard. I got the feeling she didn’t take my ordering voice very seriously. I wondered briefly if she ever had.

The Pearl escorted us to the center of White Diamond’s court, where White Diamond herself sat on a throne of white marble. 

The Pearl bowed. “My Diamond, I have brought the Onyx as you commanded.”

“Thank you. You may take your place at my side.” White Diamond replied.

The Pearl bowed again and assumed the respectful stance by her owner’s side.

Ixi and I bowed. “My Diamond,” I said, “I am reporting as requested. What is it you wish of me?”

“The time for your mission has come.” White Diamond replied. “The Cluster has failed to emerge.” From around me, there were murmurs of dissent. “A Peridot has betrayed her Diamond in favor of the Earth, and has likely been the cause of the Cluster’s failure to form. A Lapis Lazuli and a Jasper were also lost on the Earth’s surface, and only the rebels can be blamed.” The Diamond tapped her fingers on the arm of her throne. “We also suspect that the leader of the Rebellion, a Rose Quartz, has reformed. Your mission is to find her and the rest of the Rebellion, weaken them, and return all of them to Homeworld to be shattered. Do you understand?”

I bowed my head. “Yes, My Diamond.”

“Good. A Peridot is waiting to escort you to the ship bay and will outfit you with any technology you may need. Remember, no Gems are to be shattered until your return.”

“Yes, My Diamond. Thank you.” 

I had my mission. But, how would I know my targets by sight? 

How would I recognize these…Crystal Gems?


	3. Chapter 1

“Mmmph…Garnet…?”

The fusion turned around. “Steven, I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”

Steven yawned, rubbing his eyes. “Nope, I had to use the bathroom.”

“Good.” Garnet smiled, resting a hand affectionately in Steven’s hair before turning towards the warp pad. She was glad that she was being quiet enough for the other Gems not to hear her, too. 

“Wait!” Steven cried, confused.

“Shh,” Garnet turned, putting a finger to her lips.

“Sorry,” Steven whispered. “Where are you going?”

“On a mission.” Garnet disagreed with Pearl about lying to Steven. She always had, but telling him the truth became much more relevant, and more important, now that his powers were beginning to emerge.

“Without the other Gems?” Steven asked. The implied question “without me” also hung in the air.

“It’s not important enough to involve them, or you, yet.” Garnet replied honestly, kneeling down to be on Steven’s level. “You know I go off on solo missions all the time. This one is no different.” She put her hand on Steven’s cheek.

“So…” Steven thought a moment. “It’ll be quick.”

“Yes.”

“It’ll be easy.”

“Relatively.”

“And you’ll be home soon?” Steven’s eyes betrayed his concern. That Garnet return home safely was the most important to him. It almost hurt her to see him care for her so much.

“I promise I’ll be home in time to tuck you into bed tomorrow.” Garnet hesitated, then leaned in to kiss Steven’s cheek. This was not giving him the gift of Future Sight. This was reassuring him, in a normal, human way, that she would, indeed, be home to tuck him into bed.

Steven giggled, blushing slightly. “Okay.” He hesitated, but as she moved to get up, he held her hand. “Garnet?”

Garnet, already standing, her mind already calculating, merely hummed a query.

Steven hugged her legs, which was all her could reach of her. “Thank you.”

Garnet pivoted so she could rest her hand in his hair. “I’ll be back before you miss me. Now, back to bed!”

“Yes, ma’m!” Steven replied happily.

Garnet smiled as she watched him to back to bed and snuggle in beside Lion. She walked to the warp pad, waiting until his breathing evened out, before she beamed away.

That was two days ago.

That first night, Steven had refused to go to bed until Garnet came back, and nothing Pearl or Amethyst did would move him.

As it began to get truly late, Pearl offered him hot cocoa to help him sleep, which Steven crankily refused. Amethyst shape shifted into sheep for him to count, but Steven only stared straight ahead, insisting again that Garnet promised to tuck him in, and he would wait for her all night if he had to.

Eventually, Pearl and Amethyst gave up. “Humans need to sleep eventually,” Pearl confided in Amethyst quietly. “He’ll go to sleep soon. Let’s just humor him for now.”

“Right!” Amethyst agreed. “Okay, g’night, Steven!”

“Night, guys,” Steven said, sounding sleepy. 

Pearl grinned at Amethyst in an “I told you so” kind of way, to which Amethyst rolled her eyes as they went their separate ways.

However, when that morning arrived, Steven, usually an early riser, was still in bed. And Garnet was still nowhere to be found.

“He must’ve been up most of the night,” Pearl deduced, fussily fixing the bedclothes being careful not to upset Lion, and absently tidying up Steven’s room.

“Poor guy.” Amethyst sighed. “I guess Garnet’s promise meant a lot to him.”

“That is strange,” Pearl mused.

“What is?” Amethyst turned to look at her.

Pearl was looking wistfully out the window, some dirty clothes neatly folded over her arms. “Garnet never goes back on her word.”

“Yeah.” Amethyst came to stand beside her. Outside, the ocean was calm, and Beach City was just waking up. “That is strange.”

“Come on,” Pearl said after a minute. “We’ll let him sleep. We don’t want to disturb him.”

Steven was unusually quiet that day, and the day after. Garnet still wasn’t back, and Steven was more than just sad; he was worried. 

He was so worried that he was barely enjoying his cereal. The Gems had opted for a simple breakfast. Pearl was washing the dishes and Amethyst was noisily crunching into her third bowl of cereal while Steven was absently navigating his spoon through the soggy Tasty O’s.

Suddenly, Steven sighed heavily and spoke for the first time that morning. “Hey, guys? You think…you think Garnet’s okay?”

“Oh, sure!” Pearl replied immediately, holding up one of the dishes to the light to check for any spots she might have missed. “You know Garnet.”

“She does this kinda stuff all the time!” Amethyst reassured him, gulping down her milk.

“Yeah, I know, but…” Steven stared into his cereal, as if it would give him answers. “She promised she’d be back to tuck me in! And she wasn’t.”

“Clearly whatever it was took up more time than she thought.” Pearl replied. “She does have Future Vision, but sometimes it can’t give her all the answers.”

“What if…” Steven bit his lip. “What if she’s poofed? Or hurt? Or captured? What if she’s split up, and Ruby and Sapphire can’t find each other? What—”

“That’s enough, Steven,” Pearl said sternly, turning around to face him. However, he changed her approach, seeing tears at the corners of his eyes. “Steven, you have to understand. Garnet is resilient. She’s very strong, and very capable. I’m sure she’ll be home as soon as she can.” Pearl leaned across the table towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I bet she’s on her way home right now!”

Steven looked up, smiling. “You think so?”

“Sure, lil man!” Amethyst clapped Steven on the shoulder. 

“Right.” Pearl smiled reassuringly. “And the last thing she’d want is for you to be upset.”

Steven picked his head up. “You’re right!” He turned to both Gems and hugged them. “Thanks, guys. I feel much better now.” He hopped down from his chair. “I’m gonna go to The Big Donut! Maybe I can surprise her with her favorite when she comes home!”

“That sounds like an excellent idea, Steven!” Pearl encouraged. She knew very well Gems did not need to eat, though the Gems living on Earth had adjusted their forms to be able to do so. She did not like to eat herself, finding the whole process disgusting. Amethyst ate freely, despite not needing to. Garnet, well…

Garnet mostly ate if she needed to humor Steven, or other humans. It wasn’t something she did often, but she also made the choice to do so freely, without being openly disgusted by it. And Pearl had a feeling that Garnet would humor Steven in this instance.

“Yoooo, donuts!” Amethyst grinned. “Can I come with?”

“Sure!” Steven beamed. 

Pearl watched them go, joking and laughing as they walked towards town. She smiled, glad to have cheered Steven up. But her smile faded as she returned to her chores. 

She couldn’t help being worried about Garnet, too. Usually, if Garnet thought she was going to be gone a long time, she would tell the other Gems where she could be found. The fact she hadn’t told them indicated that Garnet had thought the mission would not take a significant amount of time.

Pearl leaned over her broom with a sigh. “Where are you, Garnet?” She asked no one in particular. “We’re all worried sick about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I was able to capture the Gems and Steven well enough to be believable! -_-' I'm not so good with Amethyst's character, or Steven's, really. Oops.


	4. Chapter Three

Garnet had not foreseen this.

Even though Garnet’s powers were not exact in foretelling the future, which she did not view herself as being capable of,* none of the possible futures she saw had told her of this outcome. 

In fact, she had tried to look at all the options before going on this mission, but all of them resulted in black. Her future vision could not tell her anything. The inability to see possibilities had honestly frightened her. It was part of the reason why she had not revealed her intentions to the other Gems, or Steven, and why she had acted as if this was a routine mission when he questioned her.

Steven was excellent at sensing the way other being around him felt, so she had to be careful not to reveal her fear to him. From his reactions that night, it was clear that her ruse had worked. And yes, though she did not like lying to him, she would do anything to protect him. Even if it went to the left of her moral code.

Being weak was not a feeling she was used to. It was as if all she could think about was how tired she was, when she could even think at all. The only thing she could compare it to was being exhausted after defusing from Sugalite. But, even then, the strain upon her body had not been quite like this. In fact, it took all of her waning strength to hold herself together. Ruby and Sapphire may have been strongly bonded by love, but they were used to relying on the power in their Gemstones to help them remain Garnet for as long as they liked.

Even though their love was incredibly strong, it was very difficult to remain fused when Garnet’s body was this weak, the strain upon it physically taxing. For the nth time on this nth day, Garnet felt her two halves splitting apart by force. It was very painful, and she had to work hard to pull her two halves back together, to remain fused. The effort was immeasurable, like trying to keep Alexandrite together. It made her feel unstable. Wrong.

“No,” she murmured. She couldn’t afford to be as weak in mind as she was in body. Now was not the time to question herself, or her existence. “Keep it together.”

Her thoughts drifted to home. As much as she tried to act aloof, she loved her little family. Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven, and to a lesser extent, the other Gems she had come to know thanks to Steven; Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. 

And Steven. Steven most of all. 

Garnet missed Rose Quartz as much as the other Gems that knew her, but, unlike Pearl, she had an easier time coming to accept her decisions. And the fact that Steven was the result, a remarkable, half-human child coming into his powers long before she had predicted, well, that just made it so much better. Garnet’s mission was still to protect Earth, but most of what she did, she did for Steven. Not for Rose, not for the Earth. 

For Steven. All for Steven.

That’s why she was glad he and the other Gems had not come with her on this mission. She hadn’t been sure of the outcome before, but now she knew it was less than favorable. Regardless of what happened to her, at least the others would be safe.

Garnet was jerked out of her thoughts when she was hoisted up off the ground where she lay, in the dirt and dust like a forgotten plaything. She lifted her head with a weak groan to meet the face of her captor.

The Gem’s glow was a sickly, pale white, which contrasted the deep dark tone of her skin. Her eyes were unsettling in their color, like looking into the brightness of an exploding star. Garnet almost let her head fall down again; her body felt heavy, her muscles like water.

“I managed to lure a Gem,” the other Gem cackled. “Are you a Crystal Gem? Either way, you’ll be taken back to Homeworld to be shattered like the rest of the traitors on this planet!” She laughed. “I admire your strength, fusion. That you insist on staying together instead of splitting apart to save energy. A waste of time.”

Garnet locked eyes with the gem, forcing her neck to support her head. “Who…are you…?”

The Gem frowned, dropping her. Garnet groaned as she hit the ground. “Who I am is of no consequence to you.”

Garnet shifted slightly, watching the Gem turn around. Suddenly, though, her tone and demeanor changed. “Ixi?”

Garnet frowned. Though her mind was hazy with exhaustion, she forced it to think. What kind of name for a Gem was Ixi? But her memory came up empty. Ruby and Sapphire had only known Gems of Blue Diamond’s court. Clearly, this Gem was not Blue Diamond’s. And it certainly didn’t look like the Gems that belonged to Yellow Diamond. 

Who was this strange Gem with the black Gemstone, and the power to render all other Gems helpless?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

I left the fusion lying helpless on the ground and ran towards Ixi. I noticed that she could not remain standing while my powers were activated, but I thought I was only directing it at the enemy, not at her!

I knelt down, tipping her chin up with my fingers. “Ixi? Are you all right?”

Ixi looked as tired and worn as the fusion, her skin cold and her eyes distant. But she smiled at me. “Fine. I’m just weak. I’m sorry…I’m supposed to protect you.”

“I don’t need protecting.” I shot a glance over my shoulder. The weakened fusion had forced herself up onto her elbow, but I could see her shoulders shaking under her weight. She could not attack me, even if she wanted to. I lowered my voice, aware now I was being watched. “I’m the one who should apologize. I thought I could control my powers.”

Ixi shook her head. “They were all afraid of you because you couldn’t.”

I sat back, astonished. “What?”

Ixi laughed softly. “You always radiated your power. Not quite on a level such as this, but.”

“You mean…” I looked at my glowing Gem. “Ixi…I didn’t know.”

My Pearl smiled, closing her eyes. “It was fine…I could handle it. I was…made stronger. It’s just…too much…”

“Shh,” I hesitated before pressing my lips to her forehead. “Rest.” I could be shattered myself for showing affection to a Pearl, but right now, my only witness was the fusion. 

I stood up and turned once again to face my quarry, who by now had fallen under the weight of her body. “Now…where were we? Ah, yes, the Crystal Gems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Garnet first refers to her future vision by saying that "no one can see the future," but later comments to Peridot about "see[ing] the future." So the way Garnet views this particular power either changed over time, or this is simply a mistake by the writers.


End file.
